


Of Princes and Savages

by RandomFan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A fuck-tonne of sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Barebacking, Cum Play, Dark Thor, Did I mention that this isn't a tale of sunshine and rainbows?, Hair Pulling, I'm a bad person but I'm okay with it, Intersex, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pain, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Thor isn't so nice at first, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War, War Trophy, Warning: Loki, ish, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan/pseuds/RandomFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I am burdened with being the captive of an entitled Asgardian savage."</p><p>Loki is a Prince of Jotunheim, captured in battle by Asgard’s Prince Thor. However, the Odinson doesn’t know exactly who it is that warms his bed. Loki seeks to survive and return to his family and his people, but Thor won’t let him go. As the war escalates and both sides think the other to be monsters, perhaps the two princes in the middle can come to some sort of an understanding.<br/>Or perhaps it will all end in blood and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conquests and Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am planning for this to be a multi-chapter fic, so I'd love feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> No Beta, so any mistakes are mine. WIP  
> Special thanks to bunnyxian; their drawing for the jotun!loki kinkmeme acted as quite an inspiration ;)  
> bunnyxian.tumblr.com/post/47468125992/i-was-reading-all-the-jotun-loki-kinkmeme-fills
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own anything. I do not profit from this, and everything is in the name of sexy sexual fun. Look at the warnings and the tags--if this isn't your cup of tea, turn back now!
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor found the little Frost Giant on the way out of Jotunheim. Although, found may not be the correct word. Noticed him using _Seiðr_ to effectively sway the battle in Jotunheim’s favour, have the Warriors Three act as a distraction, and then kidnap him, was a more accurate description.

The battle was drawing to an end; Thor could taste victory mixed in with the blood, dirt, and sweat that sailed through the air. Every swing of Mjölnir brought them closer. But the movements of his warriors grew sluggish, so Thor had to do away with the other side's advantage.

However, Thor didn’t want to end the little Jotun’s life—he wanted to keep him.

Now here his beautiful captive lay, bound and defiant beneath the prince, the arm cuffs about his slender wrists blocking his _Seiðr_. The Asgardians had set up camp, with Thor’s tent at the center, where the icy tundra began to thaw into verdant spring.

Thor wasn’t overly familiar with Frost Giants, but the name was fairly informative. Yet, this particular one was smaller than Thor himself. He didn’t seem like a child, as his body resembled that of a mature Asgardian. Thor had heard tale of Jotuns more diminutive in size, and while they weren’t rare per say they weren’t a common sight either. Perhaps he had not seen one yet because his only encounters were with Jotun warriors on battlefields.

“Tell me your name, little one,” Thor demanded.

He recieved silence.

“Surely you know who I am,” He chuckled. “I think it is only fair that I know you if we are to be spending time together.”

“Is that what you call it? Spending time together? I believe that you will know me well enough by first morning light,” the Jotun said, turning his face away. The gold chains decorating his small horns and piercing his ears jingled with the movement.

Thor ran his hands up the long azure legs that he kneeled between, stopping as he came to a patterned red sarong bunched up to cover what remained to the Jotun’s modesty.

“Please give me your name, tiny giant,” The prince purred, pale eyes searching out red.

The Jotun turned back to Thor.

“I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I am burdened with being the captive of an entitled Asgardian savage.”

Thor blinked. A  _Frost Giant_  had just called  _him_ savage.

“Watch your tongue. I have better use for it.”

Thor sat back on his haunches and just looked at Loki. The Jotun lay on his back, arms tied behind him with rope around his torso, and waves of black hair cascading over the pillows. Loki’s flat chest was bare save two gold rings through his nipples and the necklaces that slid along prominent collar bones. He had piercings through the end of his left brow and another ring through his nose. Thor felt his mouth begin to water as he imagined tracing his tongue over the raised markings on Loki’s skin.

“You are beautiful, Loki.”

A sigh.

“I know. I find myself much more appealing than one of your questionable hue.” He turned critical and genuinely curious eyes upon Thor, “I’m not even sure what to call such a colour, a sort of pink-beige pallor?”

Thor returned his hands to the sarong, untying it and letting it fall open.

“I have heard that Jotunheim’s sexes are one and the same, now I see for myself. What a curious treasure you are.”

Between Loki’s legs were manhood and womanhood—both un-aroused. Thor would correct that momentarily.

Loki turned away, staring pointedly at a spot on the tent wall.

“If you think me savage now, I fear you will see me as a pure beast when I am through with you.”

With that he spread the Jotun’s legs wide and leaned down. Thor ran his thumb from perineum to cock-tip, digit pressing into Loki’s folds on the way. His mouth followed and enclosed around the tip as he reached the end of the path. Thor used Loki’s sharp intake of breath as encouragement, sucking and laving at him. Large fingers seeking out the Jotun’s womanhood again, Thor found that wetness had begun to leak out. He gathered some on his fingers and rubbed Loki’s clitoris. Loki’s hips bucked spastically and he let out a cut off cry.

The prince glanced up and smirked at what he saw. His little Jotun’s eyes were squeezed shut and his brows drawn in concentration as he fought to keep his reactions under control. Loki held his bottom lip between his teeth; Thor bet it was swollen and soft and would look wonderful wrapped around his own length.

Thor returned to the task at hand, this time swirling his tongue around Loki’s folds. He stroked the Jotun’s cock as well, all the while enjoying the whimpers and muffled sounds from above.

When Loki came it was sudden and powerful and he couldn’t hold back any longer. His walls contracted around the two fingers that Thor had pushed inside him, and he moaned wantonly.

Removing his own shirt and unbuckling his breeches, Thor couldn’t help but grin. Loki was panting harshly, head thrown back and legs open wide. His cock was still hard, despite the cum that dripped from the head and splattered his chest. The glistening fluid trickling from his folds matched that on Thor’s golden beard. He had managed to make the Jotun orgasm from both sexes.

Indeed, Thor was so caught up in his feelings of satisfaction and the clasp of his pants that he was completely taken off guard by the swift kick to his head.

Momentarily stunned, the prince just stared at Loki. He was met with a livid glare.

“How dare you strike the son of Odin—”

“How dare _you_!” Loki made to kick him again, but this time Thor was prepared. He blocked the hit.

However, Loki kept the barrage of feet and words coming. “You play at being noble and superior, but you are a brutal hypocrite!” He hissed. “You idiotic, harebrained, oaf! You—”

“Enough!”

Thor fought to restrain the Jotun, settling his full weight on the smaller body.

For his efforts, Thor was rewarded with a glob of spit under the eye.

The prince roared and backhanded Loki, whose head snapped to the side with a loud crack.

“You have the audacity to spit on _me_?” He seethed, large hand wrapped tightly around the Jotun’s slender neck.

“You have the audacity to take what is not yours,” Loki choked out.

Thor reached his other hand down and squeezed Loki’s prick.

“You are mine.”

He let go and shoved two fingers into the folds once more.

“You are mine! And I will take what is mine as I so desire.”

The Jotun thrashed; Thor leaned away from the horns. He tightened his grip on Loki’s throat.

“Yield. I have bested you in battle and now in bed.”

Loki gritted his teeth and shook his head as much as possible.

“So be it.”

The prince released his hold, using both hands to finally rid himself of his pants. He settled between Loki’s legs and gripped one beneath the knee as he guided his cock into position. Thor noticed the Jotun glancing at it surreptitiously, eyes slightly wide.

“This will be easier if you behave, tiny giant. See how your cunt is already wet for me, and your prick is still hard?”

Thor entered in one slow thrust, savouring the _oh so tight_ wetness that engulfed his thick cock.

Loki screamed.

Once he bottomed out the prince ground down and set a deep, measured pace. Each powerful thrust rocked Loki up the bed, jarring his hips and knocking the wind from his body. Other than his initial shout, the Jotun kept his voice in check, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

That is until Thor became curious about his nipple piercings. Using his mouth on one and his free hand to play with the other, the prince wrenched another moan from Loki.

“That’s it,” said Thor, leaving a trail of little bites up the Jotun’s chest and neck.

“Fuck you!” He gasped out.

“I am fucking you, thoroughly. And soon you will be begging me to, Loki.”

Thor palmed Loki’s neglected manhood, slicking it up with pre-cum. He built up a rhythm to match his thrusts. Sure enough the little Jotun began to gyrate his hips and make the most delightful stifled noises.

When Loki came for a second time Thor almost lost it himself. He braced himself on his forearms and watched the Jotun toss and scream, trying not to give into the constriction around his cock. The prince scooped up some of the mess that spurted between them and brought it to Loki’s open mouth. Thor wiped it on the other’s lips, dipping his fingers in and out before Loki snapped out of his orgasmic haze.

Thor pulled out and flipped the Jotun over unceremoniously. Lifting his hips up, the prince gave him a smart slap on the ass. Thor fingered Loki’s folds, and with that wetness quickly prepared the Jotun’s other hole.

“Take care, Odinson. When I am free I will have you for myself.” Loki murmured, his voice hoarse.

“If that day ever comes, then you may do as you like.”

“I intend to.”

The prince eased in, but this time held nothing back. Loki buried his face in the pillows, unable to muffle himself, but Thor was having none of that. He tangled a hand in Loki’s inky hair and yanked sharply.

And Loki sobbed as Thor pounded.

“Is that all you have, Odinson? Oh great warrior? Surely a beast such as yourself can fuck me better than that!”

Thor let out a string of curses. It wasn’t long before his orgasm hit him like a blow from a mighty opponent, making him roar and rendering him half-unconscious.

No longer filled with the slap of skin on skin, the air held only the sounds of laboured breathing and soft whimpers.

Getting off of Loki, Thor collapsed beside him and met fierce red eyes.

“Are you satisfied, Odinson?”

“For now.” Thor reached out a hand to caress the Jotun’s high, sharp cheekbone. “You will stay with me, and return with us to Asgard when the time comes.”

“So you may mount me ‘as you so desire’?” Those fierce red eyes were mocking.

“Yes.”


	2. A Lesson in Monsters

“I will obliterate Asgard and take with it all the other realms!”

 

Those lacking enough sense to evacuate the room when King Laufey’s sorrow commenced slowly began to back through the doors of the Great Hall.

 

“Only Jotunheim will grow from Yggdrasill, as it has through hardship after hardship imposed by the Aesir!”

 

The very floor quaked, walls of ice and stone reverberating as Laufey paced.

 

“You’ll wear a hole in the ground, my love. Come.”

 

Laufey ended his lap by walking into Farbauti’s embrace. The hall was empty now, save for the family gathered near the throne. Helblindi stood ramrod straight, one fist clenched at his side while the other clasped Býleistr’s shoulder.

 

“Please explain once more, Helblinbi,” Farbauti asked gently.

 

The eldest stole a deep breath, “It seemed as if the battle may have finally begun to go in our favour. Loki was doing so well. He provided cover, and did everything we taught him. The shards of ice he made rain from the sky struck down Aesir after Aesir. But then the rain stopped.” Another, shakier breath, “I was too preoccupied to notice what happened. Suddenly there was thunder and lightening, and I could hear our people screaming. Part of the cliff collapsed into the sea. Many are missing and many are dead. Those of us left searched, but we didn’t find Loki. I didn’t find him.”

 

“Do not blame yourself! You were battling three Aesir at once, and commanding an army—”

 

“Yes, Býleistr but I was to protect him!” Helblindi looked down. “I failed.”

 

Býleistr’s thick braid swung as he shook his head “So did I.”

 

Farbauti opened his arms and ushered his sons in, all while continuing to rub soothing circles on Laufey’s back.

 

When word of his children’s return to the capital reached Farbauti’s ears he was able to truly smile after days of no sleep and a clenched heart. The moment he saw it was two and not three that stepped into the hall his smile crumbled like the cliff-side.

 

As Helblindi recounted what happened, Farbauti lost his grip on the book of _Seiðr_ that would be Loki’s gift for fighting in his biggest battle yet. Their armour was scratched, their horns bloody, and Helblindi’s hair hung lank, heavy as the weight the eldest carried on his shoulders.

 

If Helblindi let him, Farbauti would toss that weight away. But he would have to settle for chipping at it bit by bit.

 

Laufey broke away and took his place on the throne.

 

“There is a chance,” He said. “I will not believe it until I have no choice. My little trickster is clever, and if anyone could find a way it would be him. We have planned for this possibility. Word of his disappearance cannot leave Jotunheim, just as word of his birth never left this world.”

 

“We will continue the search, Father,” Býleistr spoke with conviction. “Loki knows how important it is not to give away his identity. He knows what the Aesir do with _liten_ and the horrors that would befall one of noble birth. He will survive.”

 

“He’s too stubborn not to.”

 

**

 

In the morning light Loki lay upon soft furs and nuzzled into his dam’s side. But as he roused, the glimmering icicles hanging from the windows changed to layers of cloth—an illusion of bleary eyes and new consciousness.

 

Loki resisted the urge to jolt into a sitting position. After taking note of the displaced bedclothes beside him, he eased himself up as far as the chain between his enchanted cuffs and the headboard would allow.

 

The Odinson was nowhere in sight.

 

A flameless furnace radiated heat from the center of the spacious tent. Lanterns and candles were placed on most surfaces, unlit in favour of natural light. Loki’s armour, stripped from him as soon as he was brought inside, littered the far corner beside an ornate chest.

 

What use did he have for it now? Secrecy was Loki’s protection for the immediate future—it had always been.

 

He shifted back against the bed, giving into his full-body ache. Dried fluids stuck to his skin where they had slid down and mixed between his thighs. The tender throbbing of Loki’s neck, hips, and various other parts told of bruises from the Odinson’s unyielding grip. Loki couldn’t even use _Seiðr_ to heal himself deep inside.

 

Even finding a comfortable position was impossible; last night Loki stirred until he finally succumbed to fatigue long after the Aesir’s snores began.

 

“I thought leaving you bound would calm you slightly. Instead I return to find you thrashing about on my bed.”

 

Loki stilled immediately.

 

The Odinson stood at the tent entrance, the muscles of his crossed arms flexing slightly. At his feet were two small barrels of water. He was clad in nothing but breeches, boots, and a smirk that Loki wanted to smack right off his face.

 

“Or perhaps you were afraid you could not handle me any other way.”

 

Thor snorted, “I have defeated you, and gladly will again.”

 

“By using distractions and charmed cuffs.”

 

Loki held the Aesir’s gaze as he let the drapery fall shut behind him and approached. Once Thor reached the bed he leaned down, ghosting his hands up Loki’s body until the latter heard the _click_ of a key turning a lock. The Odinson then manhandled Loki onto his stomach. The chain previously connecting him to the headboard shrank and hung between the armbands. Loki turned his head and was met with the sight of a dagger in the Odinson’s hand.

 

“Whoa! Easy, little Jotun!” Loki felt the Aesir’s weight settle on top on him. “I only wish to cut the rope and bathe you.”

 

The tension stayed in Loki’s limbs even as the dagger sliced through his bindings and freed them. Loki was hauled upright when the weight lifted.

 

“Can you walk?” The Odinson gestured to a tub across the tent. “Unless you would rather stay filthy and covered in my seed,” he continued when Loki didn’t reply.

 

Huffing indignantly, Loki stood and barely made it a few ginger steps before his legs gave out. He was gathered into strong arms, feeling laughter reverberate Thor’s broad chest.

 

The barrels of water followed Loki into the bath. Fragrances wafted through the steam, but soothing jasmine did nothing to stop him from jerking away once a wet cloth touched his skin. Diligent fingers glided through his tresses mindfully. Thorough, and surprisingly gentle were the Odinson’s hands upon him.

 

“You should be grateful that it is I you belong to,” Thor said as the cloth slid far down Loki’s front.

 

Loki squirmed as his most private parts were caressed. “Yes, I am so happy to be in your brute clutches.”

 

“Tiny giant, you must understand the order of things. I am Prince of Asgard. You may receive privileges and luxuries unknown to that wasteland filled with monsters you call home. All I ask in return is submission.”

 

Nostrils flared and eyes narrowed, Loki nearly lost his balance as he whipped around to face the Odinson.

 

“ _You_ are Prince of the monsters! What do you know of my people? The only luxury I would have here is to be polished like a trophy and slapped about by an ignoramus.”

 

“I know how one such as yourself should behave when in my presence,” he retorted, face inches from Loki’s. “You are a beautiful conquest, and will break soon enough!”

 

“You know nothing!” This Aesir truly was a fool.

 

Water splashed around the tub, going over the rim as the two struggled. Loki relished the Odinson’s exclamation when he sank sharp teeth into a meaty arm. He thrashed madly, desperately wishing he had use of his arms.

 

“Do not touch me!” Loki couldn’t shake the iron grip the Odinson got on him.

 

“My father is master of the Nine Realms, just as I will be. Now submit!”

 

Loki was pulled out of the tub and dragged by his hair to a table. Slamming him facedown on it, the Odinson kicked his legs apart and prodded at his pucker.

 

“So you will just fuck me when you don’t like what you hear? Open your eyes, soft Aesir. Your world is a fabrication!” Loki snarled.

 

He heard the Aesir fumble with the fly of his breeches before Loki felt the blunt tip of his manhood slide between his cheeks. Though already slick with bath lotions, they did nothing to ease Loki’s pain as it was worked into his hole.

 

“You will learn your place, little Jotun,” the Odinson breathed into his ear.

 

A heavy hand between the shoulder blades pressed him down, and Loki’s hips dug into the edge of the table with each thrust.

 

He whined, fingers grasping at nothing. The Aesir kept a rapid and brutal pace.

 

Unable to hold back, Loki screamed when he felt something tear. He wasn’t sure at what point it happened, but he must have bitten through his lip because he tasted blood.

 

Stuttered rhythm, a hand fisting in his hair, and nails digging into his hips were the only warning Loki received before he felt the hot rush fill his insides.

 

The Odinson replaced his cock with a finger to Loki’s spasming hole, catching some cum as trickled out and wiping it on Loki’s face.

 

Muscles weary and ears buzzing, he fell to the floor.

 

“You will learn,” the Odinson threw over his shoulder before tucking himself into his trousers and storming out of the tent.

 

Loki coughed, gasping air into his lungs.

 

“I am no whore.” He rasped before his vision was overcome by darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'liten' means small is Swedish


	3. Unaquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I come bearing fic!  
> Sorry about the delayed update--though not really, because exams and all that :) I'm still not sure exactly how many chapters this will be, but much more is to come.  
> Enjoy!

Though battle weary they may be, every evening all capable of it attended dinner in the largest open tent. Some nights were more sombre than others, on this occasion however, boisterous laughter and delightful melody filled the air as Thor and his army feasted.

 

“Volstagg! If you can stay upright when you’ve finished that plate, help me show this lot that dance we witnessed in Vanir!” Fandral called across Baldr, Thor, and Sif.

 

“Oi,” He said, levelling a drumstick at his fellow warrior. “I’ll be about as upright as the twirl of your moustache.”

 

Fandral turned to his right, “How about you? I know you’re light on those feet of yours!”

 

The table chuckled as Hogun merely offered grim expression.

 

Fandral continued his search for a dance partner, but the cajoling became white noise as Thor’s mind wandered back to his tent. Since that morning over a fortnight prior there had been no fight of the same magnitude. The prince traded barbs and verbally sparred with his conquest, but they had not come to serious blows. When the Jotun ate it was with hands bound before him and no utensils. Loki did not have to speak the words or even make an attempt, for the steel in his eyes and his lingering gaze on even butter knives told Thor all he needed to know.

 

When the prince took his captive each night, pleasure and pain at Thor’s discretion, the intensity and confliction in those eyes electrified him. Never had anything raised the pressure of Thor’s blood in such a way while simultaneously sending it downwards.

 

“—what do you think, Thor? Thor!”

 

Thor startled, turning to Sif’s expectant face.

 

“I think someone is too preoccupied thinking about the blue gem that lies chained to his bed,” Fandral said with a waggle of his brows.

 

“Yes, how goes it with the Jotun?” Volstagg questioned, having finished his plate.

 

“Do tell! Some of us need the information because we lack our own research” Fandral slapped Baldr on the back, causing the younger prince to blush and avert his blue eyes.

 

“He is spirited and stubborn,” Thor replied. “Loki is unlike anything I have encountered.”

 

Fandral leaned forwards, “And have you _encountered_ everything about your Jotun?”

 

Thor chuckled, “Not quite.”

 

“If I were you I wouldn’t trust the teeth that sank into my arm either!” Volstagg reclined in his chair.

 

“Two thirds is good, but the other is by far the most succulent,” Fandral sipped from his goblet.

 

Brows furrowed, Baldr said, “Are we talking about eating now?”

 

Thor laughed with the others and pulled Baldr to his side, “I think you are a bit confused, Brother! But worry not, you are correct in a manner of speaking.”

 

“We’ll teach you all about it in time!” Fandral said, ruffling messy brown hair.

 

Sif rolled her eyes, “Do not listen to this one, Baldr, or you’ll end up as lecherous as he is.”

 

Hogun snorted lightly, one corner of his mouth drawn upwards.

 

The table grew rowdy once more as the conversation became more explicit and Fandral defended his entirely earned reputation.

 

**

 

The only physical distress Loki felt at the moment was a bit of soreness in his orifices and the burn of muscles unaccustomed to certain positions. He preferred that to the pain that came from the Odinson’s blind rage. This Aesir seemed to be an impulsive fool and entirely unable to hold back his emotions. Loki knew all too well how vulnerable he was; severe injuries would not be of any advantage.

 

So, Loki insulted and resisted and walked the line.

 

He would not have to do so if he had not gotten himself captured. He would not have been captured if he was not a _liten_ —if he were not small, and weaker.

 

However, Loki did not regret joining his brothers in battle; he had fought too hard to get there. All too often those like him were sheltered. Training and his refusal to be hidden away had earned Loki respect beyond that of a Prince.

 

Though he understood the reasons behind his protection, it was still the cause of a few disagreements.

 

“Do not coddle me like an invalid!” Loki never raised his voice at his dam, but frustration caused it to go up.

 

“We do not doubt you,” Laufey had said. “But others will. Existence is harsh and unforgiving.”

 

“You are capable of so much,” Farbauti would croon when Loki was secure in his arms.

 

Capable. Proving himself was lifelong and hard won.

 

Yet here he was.

 

Surprisingly this was not the worst part of the ordeal. No, the powerful orgasms that wracked his body were Loki’s foremost cause of humiliation. The Odinson was unyielding, holding Loki down and spreading him open—making thorough use of him. But Loki’s body responded to the rough treatment, and Thor made sure of it. The Aesir was not satisfied until Loki was unable to hold back his pleasure.

 

**

 

Thor groaned, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

 

His little Jotun lay facedown with his arms stretched above him and chained to the headboard. Thor straddled Loki’s legs, holding blue cheeks apart and watching his cock pump in and out of that tight hole.

 

“Do not hold back, Loki. Though your stifled noises please me, I wish to hear the rest.”

 

A breathy moan was his response as the prince drove in particularly hard.

 

“Better.”

 

“Ha!” How Loki managed to sound condescending given his current position, Thor wished to know. “One like you _would_ find stimulation in such mentally deficient tasks. A simple one-two motion is enough for you.”

 

“So you wish to be stimulated?” Thor grinned.

 

He caressed the Jotun's rear, firm and round, before delivering an abrupt  _smack_.

 

The chains rattled as Loki cried out and scrambled to hold onto something.

 

“It seems I have piqued your interest, tiny giant.” Thor gripped inky locks, turning Loki’s head so his face could be seen. “Would you like more?”

 

“Now your motion is simply one-two-three,” The Jotun hissed.

 

This time the hit carried more aggression.

 

The prince alternated the angle of his hips until he found that certain spot and resumed with a punishing pace. He continued to spank Loki intermittently. Whimpers turned to sobs as his little Jotun rutted against the bed. Thor kneaded the tender flesh of Loki’s ass and was rewarded with a choked off scream and clenching walls—but the prince kept on relentlessly.

 

When he felt the inevitable approach, Thor withdrew and took his cock in hand. Pearly strings splattered the expanse of azure held taught and arched, the Jotun’s body shuddering with each deep breath.

 

And another deep breath.

 

And another.

 

“I hope that was engaging enough for you,” Thor said from where he had collapsed beside Loki. “Though you seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.”

 

Red eyes gave him a withering glare.

 

“How does something like you even survive on Jotunheim? You are far too enticing, tiny giant.”

 

“I had no worries of such a kind until you abducted me.”

 

“Impossible. You could have any soul. No suitors? No beasts combatting over a bitch? Not given away in marriage—” Thor paused in unlocking Loki’s chains, eyes wide. “Are you truly a _virgin_?”

 

The prince chuckled, “Well, were.”

 

“Not all are controlled by their impulses. I am no one’s bitch,” The little Jotun scowled.

 

Thor finished unlocking the chain that connected Loki’s bound hands to the headboard, and replaced it with one attached to the collar around his neck. It was a simple gold band padded with leather on the inside.

 

“You are mine,” The prince smirked. “That does explain your…tension. You are indeed a treasure, Loki. Tell me, for I know not how you managed to live in such a place.”

 

He brushed a few strands of hair from the Jotun’s face. The sudden steel in those eyes and the bared teeth nearly made Thor retract his hand.

 

“And would I be better off in Asgard? Tell me.” Loki spat. “I am more than a foreign delicacy.”

 

The Jotun huffed and turned away, his movements limited to lying on his front, back, or sides.

 

“For all my inexperience it is  _you_  who knows nothing.”


End file.
